<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三喵情感指南（暂定 by Charlyson_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124699">三喵情感指南（暂定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee'>Charlyson_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, 太臭了不知道怎么打tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：你们深蓝色球队都好臭<br/>又又名：大家都爱bbc<br/>Warning: 时间管理大师DCL/粉切黑芒/cuck饭/OOC贵乱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, Ben Chilwell/Mason Mount, Dominic Calvert-Lewin/Ben Godfrey/Tom Davies, Dominic Calvert-Lewin/Declan Rice/Mason Mount, Dominic Calvert-Lewin/James Maddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三喵情感指南（暂定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">1.</p><p class="p1">勒温和麦迪逊激情过后盖上已经被揉得乱糟糟的被子平躺着，后者把呼吸平复了一下说道：“对了，再过两星期我姐结婚，你要一起来吗？多带个男的去也好，免得七大姑八大姨要给我安排相亲。”</p><p class="p1">“我又跟你姐不熟，这样好吗？”</p><p class="p1">“没什么，反正多你一个也不多。就我姐夫，最开始竟然列了一千多个来宾，我姐因为这个跟他吵了一架，最后人数削减到两百了。”</p><p class="p1">“嚯，不愧是舒梅切尔家的少爷，人脉这么广。”勒温坐了起来，开始往身上套回自己的衣服，“你不再给他一个机会了？”</p><p class="p1">“我们分手了，感觉也没有复合的迹象？”麦迪逊耸耸肩，“我听说Mace和Dec最近闹翻了，而他趁机去追求Mace。”</p><p class="p1">“等等，我是不是错过太多了。他俩从小就好得跟凤凰传奇似的也能闹翻？”</p><p class="p1">“我们学校的凤凰传奇还不多吗？看看现在还在一起的有几对。”麦迪逊帮他把衬衣的扣子系上，又将脖子上的蝴蝶项链摆在衣服前边，“可能，在外人眼里特别甜蜜的人背地里都会有难言之隐吧。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">——结果是麦迪逊万分后悔自己没有将奇尔维尔带到婚礼。她接到电话后不得不跟姐姐姐夫道了一万声歉，就和勒温用最快的速度把车开到了医院。病房外面站了几个朋友，一见到麦迪逊纷纷安静了下来。</p><p class="p1">“我想单独看看Chilly。”</p><p class="p1">众人让开，麦迪逊推开房门看见了坐在病床上的，脖子被固定的奇尔维尔，终于松了口气：“听他们在电话里喊得我还以为你要死了。”</p><p class="p1">“今天算是我福大命大，没想到Mace这么难追。”男孩说罢指了指自己右眼的淤青，“Dec打的，然后我往后摔到三块石头上磕到脊椎了。刚刚拍了CT，看起来问题不是很大。”</p><p class="p1">“他们什么时候和好了？”</p><p class="p1">“我也很纳闷。我可能该早点收手的，毕竟Mace的家长兰帕德先生已经被解雇了，班主任换了别人，我也没利可图了……”</p><p class="p1">麦迪逊走到他身边坐下：“你可真是……活该。”</p><p class="p1">“还是你最好。”奇尔维尔看似艰难地扭过头看着她，“虽然我们分手了，但好像还是什么话都能跟你说，不用像在其他人面前一样伪装自己。谢谢你……还是肯跟我做朋友。”</p><p class="p1">他注意到了麦迪逊新换的耳环，那是一对蝴蝶，随着主人的脑袋动着仿佛跟活的一样。他伸手去摸，却被麦迪逊抓住了手：“别说了，好好休息。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">2.</p><p class="p1">与此同时勒温在病房外和戴维斯背靠墙聊着。</p><p class="p1">“Chilly当时想过来跟我探讨我写的剧本，”戴维斯说，“他说在摄政时代的伦敦让男主和男二相爱但与女主有着婚姻关系警示了现代人应该对不同性取向有所包容，但让女主做同妻可能会引起女性观众的不满，既然这样何不让女主也有一个深爱的人，那样对大家都很公平——我觉得他说得还挺好的，然后他就毛遂自荐去演这个角色了。谁知道他现在人躺在医院里，看来是演不成了。”</p><p class="p1">“我不知道一部校庆演的小话剧居然有这么深刻的意义，”勒温感叹道，“而且这又不是你原创的，以为大家都没看过Bridgerton吗？”</p><p class="p1">戴维斯被他取笑惯了，却还是把下巴抬高了一些显得这份作品让自己非常有成就：“但是……男主是你，男二是Benji，你明明还挺满意的。”</p><p class="p1">“确实，Benji很帅。”</p><p class="p1">“我们走吧，他现在在我家。你们之间的感觉需要排练，免得大家都说男二是个被导演潜规则的花瓶。”</p><p class="p1">勒温没绷住笑出声：“难道不是吗！？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">勒温和戈弗雷愈发觉得戴维斯是个不负责的导演，她挑选的演员全都只是为了满足自己的私欲。</p><p class="p1">“男主和男二在最后有吻戏，你们最好先练到我满意为止。”她这么说着，可是两个钢铁直男也不知道自己为什么要和对方练接吻，难道这就是为艺术献身吗？更可怕的是他们感觉并不赖，戴维斯跪在床上眯着眼仔细回味：“我总觉得少了点什么。”</p><p class="p1">两人面面相觑，戴维斯将视线落在戈弗雷的嘴唇上，凑上去说：“跟我试试？”</p><p class="p1">“哎？好。”</p><p class="p1">戈弗雷本以为勒温和戴维斯是无法分开的两个人，但自己加入后才发现一切又是这么自然。他们吻着吻着就脱去了自己的衣服，戴维斯很投入，迷糊之中又感觉到勒温正在指交自己，她敏感地叫了一声，自觉地抱住勒温去亲他。</p><p class="p1">“啊……Dom，慢一点……”勒温从后面进入戴维斯，戈弗雷在她前面支撑着她的体重。</p><p class="p1">“如你所见，”勒温对戈弗雷说，“我们得轮流。”</p><p class="p1">戈弗雷点点头，在勒温抽插的时候亲吻她的脖子和胸安抚她。他这才意识到戴维斯太瘦弱了，以勒温的体格和尺寸也许真的有些力不从心，况且这下还有另一个人。哪怕精神上的交流再契合，只要床事不合可能也会非常困扰吧。</p><p class="p1">白皙的戴维斯被操得全身发红，她很快就倒在戈弗雷的肩上高潮了一次，等勒温干够了，戈弗雷来接班，他让她慢慢坐到自己的性器上，抱着她问：“还行吗？”</p><p class="p1">她点点头动了起来。戈弗雷的动作温柔得多，就和戴维斯在他刚转学来时的第一印象一样。当然也有一方面是怕她撑不住，但彼此的节奏还需要磨合。最后他抓着戴维斯的臀控制节奏，她仰头控制不住地呻吟，可能会让邻居听到但也不管了，终于两个男人把精液都释放在了她身上。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>观众会喜欢的。<span class="s1">”</span>她缩在床上总结道。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">3.</p><p class="p1">“你的项链真好看。”</p><p class="p1">芒特和勒温对剧本时抬着头说。没错，她就是众所归望的女主角，大概没人比她更适合站在聚光灯下了。</p><p class="p1">“谢谢，我很喜欢蝴蝶。”</p><p class="p1">“但我总觉得有点眼熟。”</p><p class="p1">“可能因为蝴蝶的饰品很常见吧？”</p><p class="p1">“对哦。”她笑起来像松鼠一样，然后又突然困扰起来，“我总觉得这个角色很难演，她每天为婚姻多愁善感的样子我实在……无法共情。”</p><p class="p1">“有挑战才有意思，”勒温又凑近了一些，“我来教你，你现在看着我的脸，想象我是你深爱的人，却知道我并不爱你。”</p><p class="p1">芒特和他对视着，突然感觉慢慢来了，他接着说道：“那我们现在来对对台词。”</p><p class="p1">莱斯因为殴打同学被停课一周，但他觉得在这期间和芒特的矛盾是该解决一下了。其实起因也不是什么大事，就是莱斯没能成功转到芒特的班级，被芒特安慰之后喊着“就是因为这样才会有奇尔维尔那样的人想接近你”，她觉得他不可理喻便冷战了。今天莱斯带着诚意来学校找芒特道歉，被告知她正在一间小练习室里练剧本。他赶到以后发现门没锁，刚想打开却听见里面传来一阵喘息声，还很耳熟。</p><p class="p1">勒温算是见识到那些流言蜚语了，只要芒特肯勾引，就没有不会上钩的人。她的身材比自己想象中要丰满得多，明明长着一张纯情的面孔却比他上过的任何人都要有能耐。他托着她丰满的臀部冲撞得正起劲，突然有人冲了进来，勒温立马吓得软了不少：“操，Dec！？”</p><p class="p1">他突然想起了奇尔维尔躺在病床上的样子，脑海里模拟了一下和莱斯格斗的场景，虽然自己不太可能会败北，可是自己这勃起的模样……一切都太诡异了。</p><p class="p1">三个人都没有说话。芒特看了莱斯一眼，挪动着自己的身体将勒温拔出了一半，用手在底端帮他自慰：“Dom，继续。”</p><p class="p1">“啊？可是……”</p><p class="p1">莱斯把门关上，一步步朝他们走来。“如果你不继续那就我来动。”芒特补充道。</p><p class="p1">勒温聪明的脑瓜瞬间领悟到他们想来一场三人行，便让芒特骑乘。接下来他傻眼了，因为莱斯看起来并没有要和他们一起亲热，只是脱下了裤子在一旁撸动自己的小家伙。</p><p class="p1">被芒特骑的感觉居然要更爽，尽管勒温很担心但还是让自己把心放在性事上。“Dom，我……我被你填满了……”芒特一边摆动腰肢一边喘叫，但勒温觉得这是在叫给旁边的人听的，而且还很受用。尽管很古怪，但芒特的技术让他无法分心。接着莱斯也喘了起来，芒特趴在了勒温身上示意他顶撞自己，每一下都让她叫得更放浪。芒特的脸颊被情欲的红充斥，她偶尔和莱斯对视一下，而这也让对方更加欲火焚身。</p><p class="p1">“射在里面吧。”芒特在勒温耳边说。他不知道她在用什么方法避孕，但这一切居然由不得自己决定了，芒特把他的阴茎猛地一夹，他就坚持不住全数射在了里面。</p><p class="p1">芒特叹息一声，把勒温拔了出来，他的精液也流到了穴口。转头一看莱斯还在抚慰自己，勒温望着他俩有些手足无措，只见她分开双腿对着对方说：“舔干净。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">4.</p><p class="p1">勒温也不记得那天是怎样结束的了，好奇心和别的复杂心情让他烦躁不已，直到话剧演出当天才忍不住走到芒特身边：“我能和你聊聊吗？”</p><p class="p1">芒特点头：“我一直想跟你解释，可是你这几天排练完就跑了。”</p><p class="p1">“……不是的，我能理解Dec，每个人都有一些不想让别人知道的癖好，我不会说什么。只是……Chilly被打到底有没有什么别的原因？”</p><p class="p1">“没有呀。”她摇摇头。</p><p class="p1">“那Dec为什么能接受你跟我……却不能跟他？”</p><p class="p1">“他跟我说只是他不行，”芒特坦白，“毕竟审美问题重要多了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">奇尔维尔的脖子已经恢复了，麦迪逊带着他一起坐到观众席。</p><p class="p1">“如果我能出演的话，Davo真的会为了我改剧本吗？”</p><p class="p1">“不会，她估计纯当你放屁而已。”</p><p class="p1">”哦哦好的。“</p><p class="p1">他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，转眼话剧即将结束，台上的勒温和戈弗雷深情对视，然后深情拥吻。观众席顿时发出一阵惊叹声。</p><p class="p1">奇尔维尔和麦迪逊也把眼睛瞪得大大的：“……真震撼。”</p><p class="p1">话剧顺利落幕，麦迪逊被邀请去庆功宴，她便问奇尔维尔要不要一起。</p><p class="p1">“算了吧，可能有些人不希望我出席。”他说出来之后反而有点释怀，而麦迪逊听了略带遗憾。</p><p class="p1">“Madders，说起来你是不是也该谈个正经恋爱了，老是偷偷摸摸真的会让你感到快乐吗？”</p><p class="p1">“这不要你管。倒是你，下一个被你追的倒霉蛋又会是谁？”</p><p class="p1">“我敢保证都没你倒霉。行吧，那我走了。”</p><p class="p3">麦迪逊看着奇尔维尔的背影，回味过那句话后吸了吸鼻子也走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>